1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wearable power supply and a hand worn mobile device having the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the smart mobile phone becoming the mainstream, portable mobile devices, such as smart watches and smart bracelets, have also been put onto consumers' annual wish list. More and more entertainments, works, social activities, communication, sports and health management, can be performed through mobile devices. With the expansion of the application scope and the function of the mobile devices, the use time also increases, and as a result, the capacity of the built-in battery of the current mobile devices is unable to meet the demands of most consumers. In the face of this situation, a multi-purpose mobile power supply has become the consumers' necessary peripheral in addition to purchasing more batteries. More particularly, a mobile power supply becomes even more necessary when the battery of the mobile device, such as iPhone, is difficult or cannot be replaced.
There are various types of mobile power supplies available on the market, however, they all have to be carried in the handbag, backpack or travel bag, and cannot be directly worn by the user. Therefore, the existing mobile power supplies are difficult to carry and use.
On the other hand, the components of the hand worn mobile devices, including the microcontroller, batteries, headphones, microphones, speakers and other basic components are all assembled in the body of the mobile device. The high-speed development of manufacturing technology allows the size of the components to be continuously reduced, however, the components still have a certain thickness, which makes it very difficult for the mobile device to be further thinned. Besides, assembly and maintenance of the mobile devices are inconvenient, once any of the components is broken and needs replacement, it cannot be replaced individually at any time. Moreover, most of the hand worn mobile devices are only provided with charging slot and SIM card slot, and there will be no other slots available.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.